wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
MW messages/MediaWiki:I18n-community-corner
en Welcome to our wiki! Request… Translation Correction Help out! → Add: how to add pages → English portal Get connected → Start: info to get started → → Our birthday calendar Questions? Ask the admins, English portal members or any Language Brigadier, or pass by in chat! __NOEDITSECTION__ be Вітаем вас на WLB Wiki! Запытаць... Пераклад Карэкціроўку Дапамагчы! → Дадаць старонкі → Спіс задач Пытанні? Паглядзіце , або список каманды перакладчыкаў! __NOEDITSECTION__ ca Benvingut a la Brigada de Idiomes de Wikia! Soŀlicita una… Traducció Correcció Ajuda'ns! → Add: com crear pàgines → Llista de tasques de la comunitat '''Connecta't amb nosaltres → Començar: informació per començar → → El nostre calendari d'aniversaris Preguntes? Pregunta als , o [[w:Template:WLB|qualsevol brigadista]]! __NOEDITSECTION__ de Willkommen im Wiki! Anfragen… Übersetzungen Korrekturen Hilf mit! → Add: Wie man eine Seite hinzufügt → Deutsches Portal Get connected → Start: Infos zum Loslegen → → Unser Geburtstagskalender Fragen? Stelle deine Frage an die Admins, an Mitglieder des deutschen Portalsan einen anderen deutschen Brigadier oder tritt dem Chat bei!! __NOEDITSECTION__ es ¡Bienvenido a la Brigada de Lenguas de Wikia! Solicita una… Traducción Corrección ¡Ayúdanos! → Add: cómo crear páginas → Lista de tareas de la comunidad '''Conéctate con nosotros → Empezar: información para empezar → → Nuestro calendario de cumpleaños ¿Preguntas? ¡Pregunta a los , o [[w:Template:WLB|cualquier brigadista]]! __NOEDITSECTION__ fr Bienvenue sur le wiki du WLB! Demande... Traduction Correction Aidez-nous! → Add: comment ajouter des pages → Liste de tâches du wiki '''Questions? Possez-les aux , aux ou n'importe quel autre Brigadier de Langue! __NOEDITSECTION__ gl Benvido á Brigada de Linguas de Wikia! Solicita unha… Tradución Corrección Axúdanos! → Add: como crear páxinas → Lista de tarefas da comunidade '''Conéctache connosco → Empezar: información para empezar → → O noso calendario de aniversarios Preguntas? Pregunta aos , ou [[w:Template:WLB|calquera brigadista]]! __NOEDITSECTION__ hu Üdvözlünk a WLB Wikin! Igényelj… fordítást lektorálást Kapcsolódj be! → Add: információ új lapok hozzáadásáról → Feladatok listája '''Kérdéseid vannak? Fordulj az , vagy a WLB bármely tagjához! __NOEDITSECTION__ it Benvenuto alla Brigada di Lingue di Wikia! Richiesta di… Traduzione Correzione Aiutaci! → Add: come creare pagine → Elenco di compiti della comunità '''Connettere con noi → Iniziare: informazione per iniziare → → Il nostro calendario di compleanni Domande? Domanda agli , ai o [[w:Template:WLB|qualsiasi brigadiere]]! __NOEDITSECTION__ ja WLB Wikiにようこそ！ 依頼したいのは… 翻訳 訂正 手伝う！ → Add: このウィキを翻訳する → 日本語ポータル つながる！ → Start: 活動を始めよう → → 誕生日カレンダー 質問する？ 管理者か日本語メンバーやブリガディアまでどうぞ！ チャットもご利用ください。 __NOEDITSECTION__ ms Selamat datang ke Wiki WLB! Mohon… Penterjemahan Pembetulan Bantulah kami! → Add: bagaimana untuk menambah artikel → Senarai kerja Wiki '''Pertanyaan? Tanyalah , ataupun mana-mana ahli Pasukan Bahasa! __NOEDITSECTION__ nl Welkom op WLB Wiki! Verzoek... Vertaling Verbetering Help ons! → Add: pagina's toevoegen → Nederlands Portaal '''Kom in contact → Start: informatie om aan de slag te gaan → → Onze verjaardagskalender Vragen? Stel ze aan de , Nederlandse Portaalleden of eender welke Taalbrigadier, of kom langs in de chat! __NOEDITSECTION__ pl Witaj na WLB Wiki! Prośby… Tłumaczenia Poprawy Pomóż! → Add: jak dodać strony → Lista zadań wiki '''Pytania? Zapytaj , lub dowolnego Language Brigadiera! __NOEDITSECTION__ pt Bem-vindo à Brigada de Línguas da Wikia! Pede uma… Tradução Correcção Ajuda-nos! → Add: como criar páginas → Lista de tarefas da comunidade '''Liga-te connosco → Começar: informação para começares → → O nosso calendário de aniversários Perguntas? Pergunta aos , ou [[w:Template:WLB|qualquer brigadista]]! __NOEDITSECTION__ ru Приветствуем вас на WLB Wiki! Запросить… Перевод Корректировку Помочь! → Добавить страницы → Список задач '''Вопросы? Посмотрите , или список команды переводчиков! __NOEDITSECTION__ sr Добродошли на наш вики! Захтев… Превођење Корекције Помагање! → Како додавати странице → Српски портал Повежи се → Информације како да почнеш → → Календар рођендана Питања? Питајте администраторе, српске чланове или било које Бригадире, или посети ! __NOEDITSECTION__ tr Wikimize hoş geldiniz! İstek… Çeviri Doğrulama Yardım et! → Add: sayfa nasıl eklenir → Türkçe portal Bağlan → Start: başlamak için bilgi alın → → Doğum günü takvimi Soru mu var? Yöneticiler, Türkçe portal üyeleri veya Herhangi bir Dil Tugayı, veya sohbetten geç! __NOEDITSECTION__ uk Вітаємо вас на WLB Wiki! Запросити... Переклад Коригування Допомогти! → Додати сторінки → Список завдань Питання? Подивіться , або список команди перекладачів! __NOEDITSECTION__ vi Chào mừng bạn đến với wiki của Nhóm ngôn ngữ Wikia! Yêu cầu… Dịch thuật Chỉnh sửa Hãy hỗ trợ chúng tôi! → Bổ sung: cách để bổ sung các trang mới → Những nhiệm vụ của wiki '''Bạn có thắc mắc ư? Xin hãy liên hệ các , các hay một thành viên của Nhóm ngôn ngữ Wikia! __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:MW messages